


Out of the Kitchen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cooking, F/F, Humor, Married Couple, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It drives me <i>crazy</i> seeing you cook, seeing you provide for us. You have <i>no</i> idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Laura/Lydia - cooking.

“Can I tell you a secret, Red?” Laura came behind Lydia and wound her arms around her wife’s waist, chin tucked in the crook of her neck.

Lydia startled and dropped the wooden spoon into her pot of almost-perfect white chicken chili. “Laura, don’t sneak up on me while I’m cooking! There’s an open flame.”

Laura ignored the admonishment and dipped her finger into the hot chili, bringing it to her mouth for a taste. “Damn, that’s good. But seriously, secret time.” She gracefully turned Lydia around in her arms and pressed her to the countertop, safely away from the stove. She leaned in to brush her lips against Lydia’s, and Lydia noticed her pupils were blown. “It drives me _crazy_ seeing you cook, seeing you provide for us. You have _no_ idea.”

Lydia suppressed a shiver. “That,” she said, arching into her wife, “is a _very_ old-fashioned notion.”

Laura grinned, ducking in to press a kiss to the base of Lydia’s throat. “I can’t help that you make a perfect housewife,” she growled.

Lydia maintained later that she was perfectly in the right to give Laura a smack on the head with her wooden spoon, and Laura definitely agreed.


End file.
